Rechazados
by FanFicMatica
Summary: Él la había rechazado, no directamente, pero que pretendiera salir con alguien más era todo lo que Marinette necesitaba saber para darse cuenta de que no tenía oportunidad con Adrien, por eso, bajo ninguna circunstancia seguiría dándole alas a Chat Noir, no quería que se ilusionara con Ladybug como ella se había ilusionado y terminara sufriendo al final como ella sufría.


_Hola! Lo prometido es deuda jeje._

 _Acá el One-shot que prometí a Tomoyo Hyuuga y Ale Olivo del grupo *-Miraculous-Fanfictions-* en face que haría._

 _Espero lo disfruten pues va con mucho cariño jeje._

 _Disfruten la lectura :*_

 ** _Declaimer:_** _La serie Miraculous Ladybug no me pertenece y sus personajes tampoco, yo solo tengo una imaginación muy grande, ganas de escribir y amigas que me animan a seguir haciéndolo jaja._

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ÚNICO:**

 ** _RECHAZADOS._**

o

O

o

 _Sorpresa_.

Sintió una bofetada en su rostro y un sudor frío recorrer su espalda. Aquello debía de ser la broma más graciosa y macabra que había escuchado antes.

―¿De verdad? ―Preguntó reteniendo una inmensa necesidad de llorar.

―Lo siento, he escuchado cuando se lo ha dicho a Nino por teléfono ―su amiga la abrazó, sentándose junto a ella en el sillón cama de su habitación.

―No, está bien, es decir, era de esperarse, es decir, él, Adrien, ósea, pues, él…

―Ya, ya, todo va a estar bien ―intentó consolarla viendo como rompía en llanto, ahogándose en sus propias escusas.

Y es que no era para menos. Aquel fatídico día Alya había salido al parque con Nino y cuando él recibió la llamada de Adrien pudo escucharle con claridad hablar sobre una cita o invitar a salir a una chica, al parecer solo necesitaba un par de concejos del único amigo cercano que tenía y quería aprovechar que ese amigo tenía novia.

No es que Alya fuera una chismosa, pero si Adrien ya estaba en planes de salir con alguien lo mejor que podría hacer era decirle a su amiga y asegurarse de que de esta manera ella no se creará más ilusiones de las que ya tenía con ese rubio modelo.

Marinette siempre lo supo, desde el día en que tontamente se enamoró de su compañero de clases por una estúpida paraguas, ella tal vez nunca lograría acercarse demasiado a él, después de todo, él era un modelo juvenil, una estrella, hijo de una celebridad de la moda y ella… literalmente _"la hija del panadero"_. Se sentía estúpida de no haberlo notado antes.

Podía imaginar lo hermosa y popular que sería aquella que tendría la dicha de acompañar a Adrien en una cita. De seguro era la chica más hermosa de todo Paris, o Francia, o Europa o el Mundo.

―¿Estarás bien? ―Preguntó Alya lista para partir ahora que comenzaba a oscurecer―. Puedo llamar a mi madre y decirle que me quedaré a estudiar si quieres.

―No, estoy bien ―respondió limpiando su cara―. Solo necesito dormir un poco y tal vez llorar un poco más.

―Ay bichito, por favor no te deprimas demasiado ―pidió besando su frente―. Vendré a buscarte temprano para ir a clases juntas ―Marinette asintió y Alya se perdió al bajar las escaleras fuera de su habitación.

No se quedaría ahí sentada. Debía aceptar la realidad y pensar que haría al día siguiente porque después de todo lo tendría que ver en clases a primera hora de la mañana.

―Tikki ―llamó entre sollozos―. Necesito salir de aquí.

―Estoy de acuerdo Marinette, el aire nocturno debería caerte bien ―respondió su rosada amiga sonriendo.

―Transfórmame ―pidió en un suspiro.

Un traje rojo ajustado cubrió su cuerpo y en segundos estaba saltando de su balcón a los tejados cercanos. El aire nocturno, justo como había dicho Tikki le secaba el llanto le hacía sentir mejor. Corrió, salto y se balanceó con su yoyo tantas veces como pudo y por alguna extraña y desconocida razón terminó sentada justo en el techo de la casa de aquel del que estaba enamorada. No lo había notado, hasta que posó sus ojos en el inmenso portón de aquella mansión.

Golpeó su frente con una de sus manos y se sintió peor. ¿Cómo rayos podía ser tan masoquista para haber terminado en ese lugar teniendo una ciudad gigantesca, teniendo todo Paris para ella. Se levantó, huiría de ese lugar tan rápido como había llegado.

―¡Bonne nuit, My lady! ―Escuchó una voz a su espalda y dejó caer su yoyo.

―¿Chat, qué haces aquí? ―Preguntó, aprovechándose de la oscuridad para ocultar sus lágrimas.

―Patrullando la ciudad, igual que tú debo suponer, además, no podía dormir ―respondió sonriendo con su picardía natural―. Además, quería ver si tenía la dichosa oportunidad de encontrarme contigo esta noche.

―Chat, ahora mismo no…

―¡Nada más mira! ¡Hay cielo despejado en Paris y las estrellas se pueden ver en todo su esplendor, ¿no es hermoso?!

―Lo es ―susurró resignada, si algo había aprendido de Chat los últimos 2 años que llevaban luchando juntos era que cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza no había forma de convencerlo de volver atrás.

―My lady, yo quería hablarte de algo muy importante ―su tono era repentinamente serio y decidido―. En realidad he querido decirte esto hace mucho tiempo, ¡pero! No podrá ser hoy ―dijo acercándose hasta colocar un papel en sus manos―. Ve a descansar, Bichito ―sonrió y en un momento ella no lo vio más.

Apretó la hoja en sus manos y volvió a casa, el traje desapareció, posó sus ojos en aquel papel y en serio quiso gritar cuando lo leyó.

 ** _¡Salut, My Lady!_**

 ** _Te espera al ocaso_**

 ** _En un tejado el gato_**

 ** _Con rosas en_** ** _bouquet_**

 ** _Para_** ** _Mademoiselle_**

 ** _Acepte_** **_usted_** ** _venir_**

 ** _Que le_** ** _esperaré_**

 ** _Y hasta que la vea_**

 ** _Juro no partiré_**

 ** _Con amor, Chat Noir._**

Por un momento rio, aquel gato en serio le hacía divertir con sus locuras a tal punto que a veces se preguntaba qué clase de loco sería en su vida sin el traje. ¿Quién sería ese chico atrevido, galante y divertido con el que pasaba tanto tiempo? Tal vez podría sonar un poco tonto pero envidia un poco la seguridad que Chat parecía tener. De seguro sin ese traje era un casanova que pasaba saliendo con una chica tras otra. Seguro nunca se había sentido nervioso de decirle a alguna chica lo que sentía y luego estaba ella, dos años perdidos sin decirle nada a Adrien y ahora que él salía con alguien era imposible siquiera pensarlo.

―Deberías ir ―dijo Tikki sujetando la nota.

―No lo sé Tikki, seguro empezará con sus bromas tontas.

―Ya lo has dicho, no lo sabes, además, podría ser divertido, te agrada Chat Noir, ¿por qué no aceptar su invitación?

―Porque no me gusta Chat, por eso.

―¿Y le dejarás esperando? ―Marinette le miró de reojo―. ¿Sabes que te esperará hasta que aparezcas, cierto?

―Lo sé…

Aquella noche casi no durmió, estaba confundida y ansiosa. Por un lado se enteraba que el rubio que le gustaba pensaba salir con alguien más y por el otro lado el rubio que compartía su mismo secreto y tanto la _acosaba_ le invitaba directamente a lo que tal vez y solo tal vez se podría llamar una cita.

¡Alto!

¿Era aquello una cita? No era posible, a pesar de la cita, eran Ladybug y Chat Noir, de ninguna manera se podía considerar una cita.

Con esa mentira en su mente logró dormir.

Al día siguiente, tras pasar toda la mañana huyendo de la presencia de Adrien y manteniéndose a la defensiva, escondida tras de Alya y a una distancia prudente logró superar tan dolorosa situación.

―Marinette ―llamó Adrien desde su auto, y estando detrás de ella no había manera de huir, estaba sola y acorralada.

―H-hola Adrien, ¿cómo estás? Es una pregunta, porque estás bien, digo, siempre estás bien, digo, estamos bien, digo, te vez bien, digo nos veríamos bien, digo… mejor me callo.

―Estoy bien, hoy te noté rara en clases, ¿te has sentido bien? ―Para su suerte él no entendía cuando ella comenzaba a divagar y solía ignorar esos detalles.

―Lo estoy ―respondió apenada.

―¡Genial! ―Se bajó y señaló el interior del auto―. ¿Te molestaría hacerme un favor? ―Aquella sonrisa era tan hermosa que sin decir nada subió al auto.

El silencio era incomodo hasta que tras pasar unas cuadras decidió romperlo.

―¿Qué favor necesitas, Adrien? ―Preguntó con un pequeño ataque al corazón reteniéndose en su pecho.

―Bueno, Marinette, no tengo muchos amigos, deberías de saberlo y Alya y tú son las únicas chicas de la clase en las que confío completamente.

―¿De verdad? ―Él asintió sonriendo, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

―Por eso, tenía que pedirte este favor, sé que tienes un gusto excepcional, de hecho aún guardo el sombrero que hiciste para mí.

―Pensé que te hacía estornudar.

―Me hace estornudar ―respondió avergonzado―. Por eso está en una caja de cristal. Es uno de mis mayores tesoros ―dijo casualmente, haciendo que su acompañante dejara de respirar―. Pero, en fin, Marinette, necesito que hagas algo muy importante por mí ―ella solo logró asentir―. ¿Me ayudarías a escoger un regalo? ―Preguntó y ella parpadeó, reaccionando finalmente.

―¿Un regalo? ―el rubio asintió claramente avergonzado.

―No le he dicho a nadie a parte de Nino porque, cómo imaginarás no es fácil mantener mi vida privada… privada pero, me gusta alguien, Marinette ―Esas últimas 4 palabras estaban destrozando su alma en mil pedazos.

―¿D-de verdad? ―hizo su mayor esfuerzo por mantener la calma.

―Sí, aunque no sé si yo le guste a ella pero, lo descubriré esta misma noche, y aunque le he pedido un millón de concejos a Nino…

―Es verdad… ―pensaba sin poder hablar.

―No estoy seguro de si esté bien lo que me ha dicho…

―Alya tenía razón… ―seguía sumida en sí misma.

―Solo quiero sorprenderla, ¿sabes? No quiero que se decepcione de mí o algo por el estilo, por eso, mientras mejor sea el obsequio será mejor…

―A Adrien de verdad le gusta alguien más… ―sentía que en cualquier momento iba a terminar llorando si él no dejaba de hablar.

―Por eso quiero que me ayudes a escoger el obsequio perfecto, Marinette.

―¡No! ―¿Había levantado la voz? Que la tragara la tierra por favor si lo había hecho―. No puedo ―aligeró la voz retrocediendo sobre el asiento―. Lamento haberte hecho perder tiempo Adrien pero, la verdad tengo que ayudar a mi padre en la panadería hoy ―no era cierto, pero tampoco quería ir a escoger el regalo de su "rival".

―¿De verdad? ―Adrien era demasiado inocente a veces, no había notado aquella mentira o el cambio de la voz de Marinette a una quebradiza―. Lo siento mucho, no debí robarme tu tiempo así. Te llevaré a tu casa.

―No ―dijo nuevamente abriendo la puerta, aprovechándose del semáforo en rojo―. Es cerca, me iré caminando ―dijo antes de tirar la puerta y echar a correr.

Aquello había sido demasiado. No solo debía aceptar que él saliera con alguien más sino que además debía darle su bendición. Si alguien se había sentido alguna vez en la friendzone ella era el consuelo perfecto.

Pasó de largo en la panadería, no quería hablar con nadie, solo les dio un rápido _"hola"_ a sus padres y se encerró en su habitación. Aquello era tan frustrante para ella que realmente no quería ni siquiera mirar a nadie, no quería hablar, no quería ni siquiera llorar, solo quería desaparecer o que sus sentimientos lo hicieran.

―¡Marinette! ―Le llamó con fuerza Tikki saliendo de su bolso―. ¡Tengo que decirte algo muy importante!

―¿Qué pasa, Tikki?

―¡Es sobre Adrien!

―No quiero hablar de Adrien ―replicó enterrando su rostro en la almohada.

―¡Pero, Marinette, es muy importante, Plagg estaba en su auto! ¡En su bolsillo! ¡Adrien podría ser Chat Noir!

―¡No te escucho! ―Gritaba como una niña infantil, ocultando con sus propios gritos cualquier cosa que su mágica amiga le dijera.

―¡Marinette!

―¡No quiero hablar de Adrien! ―Gritó una vez más y su pequeña amiga se dejó caer enojada en la cama. Si no le quería escuchar, pues ella no le iba a decir nada más.

Sin embargo, esa no era la única habitación de Paris en que se lidiaba una guerra entre el amor, la amistad, los pensamientos y la incapacidad de escuchar a otros cuando se está sumido en un estado de estupefacción completamente adjudicable al amor.

―Estoy muy nervioso, Plagg ―admitió Adrien organizando en un bolso todo lo que había estado preparando los últimos días para aquella noche tan especial―. ¿Y si se enoja y no quiere hablarme más nunca?

―No creo que eso pase, tiene que hablarte de nuevo cuando haya un akuma.

―Eso no me calma ―respondió irritado.

―Vamos, Adrien, te preocupas demasiado, eres rico y famoso, ¿qué chica podría resistirse a eso? Y no solo como Adrien Agreste el súper modelo eres famoso, sino que además eres el gran héroe de Paris, Chat Noir ―aunque se notaba el toque de ironía y sarcasmo en las palabras de Plagg mientras mordisqueaba su apestoso queso, sabía que realmente intentaba apoyarlo en eso.

―No lo sé, Plagg. Ladybug es genial y la amo pero, ¿y si no me ama a mí? ―Preguntó sintiendo un escalofrío lleno de pavor recorrer su espalda.

―Claro que te ama ―respondió el gato miniatura arrojándose sobre los quesos en la mesa―. Si no, no se hubiese bajado del auto huyendo cuando dijiste que te gustaba alguien.

―¿Y si le gusta alguien más? ―Preguntaba más al espejo que a su acompañante, ignorando todo lo que Plagg le había dicho.

―Te digo que le gustas.

―Tengo miedo, Plagg, y a la vez estoy nervioso, pero no importa, no me rendiré.

―Sí, sí, te digo que sí, que a Ladybug le gusta Adrien, y lo sé porque esa chica tenía a Tikki con ella. La he visto en tu auto, así que tu compañera de clases es Ladybug ―balbuceaba con la boca llena de queso.

―¡No hay tiempo que perder, Plagg! ―Exclamó decidido―. Le confesaré mis sentimientos a Ladybug.

―Me siento más ignorado que una chaqueta en verano ―bufó el Kwami rodando los ojos.

―¡Transfórmame!

El atardecer llegó y tras lavar su rostro y ajustar las trenzas de su cabello llamó a su kwami convirtiéndose en la heroína que todo Paris admiraba. Tal vez lo hacía por despecho, resignación o por sentimientos que se atoraban en su mente desde hacía tiempo y ella misma no lograba entender o disolver así que ¿por qué no?

No lo podía negar ya, los últimos dos años había guardado tanta distancia con Chat Noir no porque no le pareciera lindo, divertido o agradable, sino porque en el fondo respetaba a Adrien como si fueran novios, aun cuando solo era un amor platónico que al final resulto ser nada más que eso, un amor no correspondido e imposible. Se sentía ilusa pero, al mismo tiempo feliz de saber la verdad para poder aceptarla.

―Acabemos con esto ―se dijo a sí misma.

No iba a permitir que Chat Noir pasara por lo mismo que ella, no le iba a permitir ilusionarse con ella cuando no le amaba de la manera en que él lo hacía, era mejor cortar sus alas antes de que crecieran y lo haría esa misma noche.

―¡Bonne nuit, My Lady! ―Saludó sonriendo el gato y ella tuvo que forzarse para sonreír de vuelta.

―Hola, Chat ―saludó de forma casual, acercándose al improvisado picnic que aquel joven había preparado en las vigas de la cima de la torre Eiffel, el mismo sitio en que habían derrotado a Volpina una vez.

Podían ver todo Paris desde ese lugar, la brisa corría a toda velocidad, amenazando con arrojar todo por los aires. Se sentó en el borde, justo como él mismo se encontraba. Sus ojos se posaron en las hermosas rosas rojas en sus manos. Era realmente un bouquet de rosas, cómo había dicho en la nota, eran hermosas y su necesidad de decirle que no le amaba crecía.

―Chat…

―Espera ―pidió él con sus manos temblando, prácticamente obligándola a recibir las rosas―. Por favor, déjame hablar antes y luego podrás decir lo que desees.

―Pero, Chat…

―Por favor, My Lady ―respiró profundo y sacó una pequeña caja del cierre de su traje―. Ladybug, my lady, hay algo que hace dos años he querido decirte, y te lo diré está noche, sin importar cuál sea tu respuesta, o si no quieres volver a verme nunca más, lo que sería imposible ya que tenemos que salvar a Paris juntos, pero, dejando eso de lado, si no quieres que seamos amigos más nunca lo entenderé, pero necesito que lo sepas de una vez por todas porque ya no lo puedo retener más en mi interior.

―Ay, Chat… ―quería detenerlo, quería detenerlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

―Desde la primera vez que te vi me pareciste increíble, nunca había visto a alguien tan hermosa, tan inteligente, tan segura y poderosa. Tan perfecta. Y lo juré, que sin importar quien se esconda debajo de esta mascara… ―su voz era cada vez más suave, ronca y ¿sensual?― sin importar quien seas cuando no eres Ladybug, yo… te amo, Ladybug.

―Chat Noir.

El tiempo se detuvo.

―Te amo y amo todo de ti y sé que amaré incluso a la parte de ti que aún no conozco, porque solo conozco a Ladybug y así como yo soy una persona completamente diferente cuando dejo mi mascara a un lado, puedo imaginar que tú también has de ser aunque sea un poco diferente y quiero conocerla… quiero conocer esa parte de ti que no conozco y enamorarme de ella también, My lady…

―Yo… ―ahora no sabía que decir―. Lo que dices, es hermoso, de verdad, pero yo…

―¿Pero tú? ―las pausas que ella empleaba realmente le hacían desesperar.

―Me… me gusta alguien más ―admitió agachando la mirada―. No quiero rechazarte, aunque era mi intensión desde el principio, me encantaría poder corresponder tus sentimientos y darle una oportunidad a esta locura pero… apenas hoy me enteré que la persona que me gusta nunca me ha tomado en cuenta, que le gusta alguien más. Que probablemente estoy después de la última opción y que siempre será así, y es a causa de que sé lo difícil que es superar y afrontar que la persona que amas no te ama que quiero decirte la verdad, quiero ser sincera y decir que no…

―Entiendo… ―susurró Chat observando sus pies colgar de la torre Eiffel―. Ahora mismo no se le ocurría ningún chiste, ninguna broma o pillería que le sacara de aquel atolladero en el que se había metido solo―. Pero… estamos bien, ¿no? ―Preguntó intentando disipar el silencio que se metía entre los dos.

―Sí, claro, si está bien para ti, para mí también.

―Bien…

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, sin mirarse? Bueno… la luna ya casi había atravesado toda la ciudad y ninguno se atrevía a irse o hablar. Aquello era incómodo y abrumador.

―Chat… ―llamó Ladybug finalmente posando una mano sobre su rubio cabello―. Tal vez, sería mejor que fuéramos a dormir por hoy.

―Sí pero… ¿podrías quedarte aquí solo un poco más? ―ella elevó la mirada al cielo y luego volvió a mirarle sonriendo.

―Está bien ―se recostó en su hombro, era extraño pero, tal vez podrían consolarse mutuamente―. Lamento que las cosas no salieran como esperabas.

―No importa ―respondió él apretando la caja aún en sus manos―. La verdad, debí imaginar que una chica tan hermosa tendría alguien que le gustaba.

―No digas eso… recuerda que no estaba en la lista de posibilidades.

―¿Insinúas que aún tengo un chance? ―Ella rio rodando los ojos―. Después de todo dijiste que deseabas poder aceptar mis sentimientos.

―Te emocionas muy rápido, gatito.

―¿Cómo no quieres que lo haga cuando te tengo a mi lado, bichito? ―preguntó sujetándole la barbilla―. ¿Me darías una oportunidad? ―Ladybug arqueó una ceja llena de curiosidad, invitándole a proseguir―. Ya que tu amor platónico te dio calabazas y ahora mismo no pienso rendirme, ¿por qué no me das la oportunidad de hacer que te enamores de mí?

―Pero, Chat.

―Por favor ―dijo sonriendo―. Si lo hago mal podrás rechazarme las veces que sean necesarias, si lo hago bien, podrías intentar aceptar adoptar a un gato callejero.

―Lo pensaré ―se separó de él, levantándose sobre sus pies―. Le consultaré a mi almohada a ver qué opina al respecto.

―Háblale bien de mí por favor ―pidió entre risas y ella no pudo retener una leve carcajada―. Pero, hay una cosa más my Lady ―le imitó, poniéndose de pie y se acercó tanto como le fue posible―. Te advierto que haré todo, pero todo para que caigas rendida a mis pies.

―Tu autoestima no se ha caído ni un poco por lo que veo.

―No, para nada, sigue intacto.

―Me alegra saber que no te he lastimado.

―Si lo has hecho, pero solo he perdido una de mis siete vidas contigo.

―Valla, no sabía que se podían usar para estos casos.

―Solo para lo estrictamente necesario.

―Debo irme, Chat ―anunció al sentir las manos de él rodeando aferrándose a sus caderas.

―No huyas ―pidió halándola contra su cuerpo, acercando su rostro al de ella―. Te lo repito, My Lady, haré que te enamores de mí, de una forma o de otra ―susurró rosando sus narices. Compartiendo la respiración de uno con la del otro.

―Chat… ―no pudo hablar más, sus labios eran presionados por los de él, halados y succionados en lo que hubiera empezado como un beso casto e inocente y aumentaba a medida que el amor y el despecho se hacían presentes.

Cerró los ojos. A esas alturas le daba igual. Ya una vez lo había besado, no de esa manera, pero ya había sentido sus labios, no con tanta fuerza pero los habían juntado. Claro, jamás se compararía a aquella ocasión. Chat no podría catalogarse de experto, pero ¿quién era ella para juzgar? Su primer y único beso había sido con él mismo para desencantarlo de un villano y ahora, la segunda vez que besaba a alguien era ese mismo gato odioso y apasionado, recostándola a las vigas de la torre Eiffel, pegando su cuerpo al de ella tanto que estaba segura de que podía sentir sus pechos chocar contra el de él.

Suspiró sobre sus labios cuando él la mordió y él liberó los de ella cuando el aire le hizo falta. No dijo demasiado, solo se quedó ahí, recostado frente contra frente con los ojos cerrados y la respiración entre cortada mientras la mantenía presionada contra él.

Mordió su propio labio y dio un paso atrás.

―Tengo que irme ―anunció entregándole la cajita que guardaba con recelo en sus manos―. Toma esto como un avance de todo lo que pienso hacer hasta que no me puedas sacar de tu cabeza o tu corazón ―ella solo desvió la mirada completamente avergonzada y sonrojada―. Y espero que puedas amar no solo esta parte de mí…

―¿De qué…? ―No hubo tiempo de terminar su pregunta.

Los dedos de Chat Noir recorrieron despacio el antifaz en su rostro, descubriendo segundo a segundo un pequeño tramo de su rostro. Ella estaba expectante ante aquello, viendo como aquel misterio se descubría ante ella, viéndole apretar los ojos con miedo mientras se quitaba su mágico antifaz.

―Quiero que también puedas por favor amarme como la persona que soy sin este disfraz, como Adrien Agreste ―dijo con sus mejillas teñidas en un leve rojo al dejar su identidad en descubierto frente a ella.

―¿Adri…en? ―estaba en shock.

Sus piernas temblaban y dio un paso atrás cubriendo su rostro por completo. ¡Adrien la había besado! Que alguien la pellizcara por favor y peor aún, ¡Adrien era Chat Noir y Chat Noir era Adrien! Aquello debía ser una broma aún más grande y lo peor, la cita de la que Adrien no paraba de hablar era ella misma. Aquello le estaba revolviendo el cerebro y el estómago.

Respiró hondo y abrió la caja, dejando ver en ella una cadena de plata con un dije en forma de gato cubierto con cristales negros y dos verdes en la cabeza que simulaban los ojos.

―¡Mañana! ―Gritó alterada―. En la escuela ―agitó el collar ante ella―. ¡Adiós!

Ahora estaba más perdido que antes… suspiró apretando el collar contra sí misma y se fue tan rápido como su yoyo y sus piernas le permitieron.

No pudo dormir y aunque Tikki le hablaba no la escuchaba.

Tuvo que usar una gran cantidad de maquillaje para cubrir las ojeras y una gran fuerza de voluntad para ir a la escuela. Incluso se le había hecho tarde.

―¿Qué buscas, Adrien? ―Preguntó Nino con curiosidad al verle escrudiñar el cuello de sus compañeras al entrar.

―Nada ―respondió volviendo la mirada a su compañero.

―Ok… ¿y cómo te fue en tu cita? ―Preguntó buscando iniciar una conversación.

―Bien… creo ―respondió inseguro. Su mente estaba en otro lugar.

Había llegado temprano, había estado de pie afuera de la escuela viendo a cada de una de sus compañeras entrar a la escuela, hasta las que no estudiaban con él, buscando rastros del collar, o esperando que alguna se le acercara y le dijera algo sobre ser Ladybug, pero había comenzado a rendirse cuando el timbre sonó y tuvo que ir a su aula.

La primera a la que vio fue a Alya quien desde el inicio estuvo descartada, después de todo, solía estar donde estaban él y Ladybug, además, era la novia de su mejor amigo. Chloe estaba loca y también había sido rescatada por ellos un par de veces y rememorando que sus compañeras de clases habían sido en su mayoría akumizadas en algún momento sus opciones comenzaban a reducirse a alguna otra clase o a…

―¡Buenos días! ―Saludó sonriendo Marinette antes de ser atrapada en la puerta por Alya.

―¡Tenemos mucho de qué hablar! ―Exclamó la morena apretando a su amiga―. ¡Ladybug me ha escrito al blog! ¡Ha sido el mejor día de mi vida!

―¡Wow, Alya, eso es genial! ―Adrien se levantó de su asiento comenzó a caminar en silencio hacía ellas, siendo seguido por la expectante mirada de Nino.

―Marinette ―habló haciendo que la aludida dejará de respirar―. Acompáñame.

―¡Adrien! ―Gritó Alya enojada al ver como la atención de su amiga era robada.

―¡Adrien detente! ―Pidió tras encontrarse en el fondo de la biblioteca, con su muñeca adolorida por lo fuerte que le estaba halando y nerviosa de que se estuvieran alejando tanto de todos.

―¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?! ―Preguntó levantando la voz y sujetando el dije de gato colgando del cuello de su compañera de clases.

―¿De qué estás hablando? ―Preguntó luciendo lo más natural que podía.

―Olvídalo ―bufó dejando caer el dije y tomando su rostro con delicadeza entre sus manos―. Me siento como un idiota en este momento.

―Lo siento ―susurró desviando la mirada.

―No es tu culpa, ¿quién lo iba a saber? ―Respiró hondo y la tomó de la cintura, justo como lo había hecho la noche anterior―. Entonces, ¿aceptarías hacerme el honor de ser mi… mi…? ―decirlo era más difícil que pensarlo, sobre todo si era Adrien y no Chat Noir.

―Sí… ―respondió ella sonriendo con el rostro teñido de un tenue carmesí―. Quiero ser tu novia y también de Chat Noir ―dijo susurrando lo último suficientemente bajo para ser los únicos en escuchar aquello.

―Como dije ayer ―prosiguió sintiéndose un poco más seguro, acercando su rostro al de ella hasta que sus narices se rozaron―. Amo todo de ti, sobre todo la hermosa joven que se esconde detrás de la máscara, My Lady.

―Adrien… ―suspiró su nombre y él la besó.

Marinette no podía respirar, si besar a Chat Noir la había hecho temblar, saber ahora que se trataba de Adrien y que fuera el mismo quien le besara la iba a hacer infartar. Sentía que si algo no la devolvía a la realidad iba a desvanecerse entre los brazos de aquel al que tanto amaba.

―¡Marinette Dupaing-Cheng! ―Y de vuelta a la tierra de un tirón.

―¡Alya! ―Gritó aterrada―. ¡No es lo que parece!

―¡¿Segura?! ―Preguntó la otra enojada, mirando de reojo y con los labios torcidos como su amiga, de pie frente a ella mantenía sus manos al frente, como quien intenta frenar el aire con su cuerpo y detrás Adrien, aun sin soltarla no hacía sino sonreír como idiota.

―¡Puedo explicarlo! ―Continuó Marinette haciendo que el rubio la dejara ir.

―¡Qué bien que puedes porque cancelaré mi exclusiva entrevista con Ladybug para escuchar todos los detalles! ―Prácticamente fue arrastrada lejos mientras rogaba por ayuda a Adrien y Nino quienes desde atrás le despedían persignándola en el aire.

―Entonces… ¿tu cita misteriosa era Marinette? ―Preguntó Nino y Adrien se encogió de hombros.

―Es una chica maravillosa.

―Felicitaciones viejo ―dijo el Dj sonriendo con sincera felicidad―. ¿Puedo ser yo quien le dé la noticia a Chloe, por favor? ―pidió de rodillas.

―No, ¿cómo crees? ―dijo el rubio riendo―. Que se entere el sábado cuando publiquen la sesión de fotos y entrevista que tengo mañana en _"L'amour magazine"_.

Bueno, al final las cosas no habían salido tan mal, raras, inesperadas, pero ya no sentía la necesidad de que la tierra se la tragara, ahora solo quería que Adrien se la tragara, por descabellado que sonara, pero, ¿qué más podía pedir? Tenía gato salvaje y un lindo modelo para ella sola. Debía de ser la chica más afortunada de su Escuela, de Paris, de Francia, de Europa del Mundo. Sin dudas era la más afortunada del mundo.

o

O

o

 ** _*~Fin~*_**

* * *

 _Si les gustó no olviden dejar un review jeje._

 _Besos~~ FanFicMatica :*_


End file.
